Hello
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: Si vas caminando por el parque y te encuentras con un lindo gatito, ¿te lo llevarías a casa?... Ahora, si te encuentras a un lindo chico, ¿te lo llevarías a casa? [KaiRei]
1. Un lindo ¿gatito?

**Hello **

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Género:** General, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno), contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Hello**

**Capítulo 1: Un… ¿lindo gatito?**

Aquella mañana decía que el día sería como cualquier otro. La brisa helada se colaba por las ventanas cerradas, moviendo un poco las cortinas y el cielo nublado. Sí, como cualquier otra… como cualquier otra para todos, excepto para Kai Hiwatari.

Abrió la puerta del lado del conducto y entró al auto. Arrojó su mochila al asiento del copiloto y encendió en automóvil. Se dio un último chequeo en el espejo retrovisor, acomodó algunos mechones grisáceos y emprendió marcha. Sí, un aburrido día rutinario.

Kai Hiwatari. Frío, solitario y estoico. Único heredero de la poderosa familia Hiwatari y encaminándose a ser un gran empresario… aún en contra de su voluntad. Tenía 17 años y asistía a la preparatoria, un año más e iría a la universidad. Vivía solo, no le gustaba depender de nadie, ni de su familia. En cuanto Voltaire, su abuelo, le dio la opción de vivir solo (aunque siendo visitado por el mismo de vez en cuando) no desperdició tan grandiosa oportunidad. Y ahora tenía un espacioso departamento, sólo para él.

Esa mañana se había levantado al primer sonido que hiciera el despertador, en punto de la 5 a.m. Con algo de pesar y sueño se dirigió a la ducha. Media hora después salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se vistió e hizo todo lo que hacía antes de salir a, como ya dije, un rutinario día.

Golpeó el volante con los dedos. Miró por tercera vez su reloj, 7:15, era lo que marcaba. En unos 16 minutos llegaría a la escuela, dejaría copiarse unas cuantas tareas y las clases empezarían. Observó el semáforo con fastidio, tardaba demasiado en cambiar, según él. Maldijo unas cuantas veces al artefacto antes de poder avanzar. Llegó al edificio de la preparatoria en 15 minutos. Bajó del auto, tomó su mochila y caminó con paso seguro al recinto.

.- ¡Kai!—escuchó que lo llamaban

Sin siquiera voltear, espero. Pronto se escucharon pasos acercarse y una mano se posó sobre el hombro del chico Hiwatari.

.- ¿Ahora qué quieres?—preguntó con molestia

.- No hay necesidad de que e enfades sólo porque vengo a saludarte¿o sí?—dijo el chico sin apartar la mano del hombro de Kai

.- Deja de fastidiar, Yuriy—soltó Kai reanudando su marcha

.- Eso significa que estás de buen humor¿cierto?

.- Hmf

.- Lo sabía—dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y camino junto a Kai

Yuriy Ivanov era para Kai lo más cercano a un amigo. Ambos eran rusos, algo en común. La única persona rusa que conoció ahí en Japón. Se conocieron cuando tenía 15, empezando la preparatoria. Al principio, Kai pensó que se llevarían bien, según él, eran muy parecidos en cuanto a carácter se refiere. Pero vaya que se equivocó. El chico no era absolutamente nada de lo que aparentaba. Conforme lo iba conociendo se dio cuenta de que eran en realidad muy distintos. Yuriy hablaba demasiado a veces, y si había algo que a Kai le gustara, era el silencio. Parecía frío a primera vista, pero reía… demasiado. Algunas veces Kai llegaba a pensar que había sido un gran error el dejar que Ivanov se acercara a él, pero en el fondo, sabía que esa era la mentira más grande.

.- ¡Oye¡Te estoy hablando!—exclamó Yuriy

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Verás, ayer estuve tan ocupado que…

.- No lo voy a hacer—interrumpió Kai

.- Por favor—pidió el pelirrojo

.- ¿Crees que me esforcé tanto al hacer la tarea como para dejar que alguien lo copie sólo porque sí?

.- Kai… tú ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte, sólo lees lo que tienes que hacer y en menos de cinco minutos, ya lo tienes

.- Esfuerzo y pérdida de tiempo para mí

.- No puedo manchar mi reputación… por favor—insistió Yuriy

Kai negó con la cabeza y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se sentó en su pupitre y sacó el cuaderno donde estaba la dichosa tarea, entregándoselo al pelirrojo.

.- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil—dijo Yuriy antes de empezar a copiar todo lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno

Kai decidió ignorar las celebraciones de su amigo pelirrojo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, observando la ventana. Regresó al mundo real en cuanto escuchó el sonido de algo chocando contra la carpeta de su pupitre y la tos nerviosa de Yuriy. No tuvo necesidad de voltear par asegurarse de que el profesor había llegado, aquella era la señal más clara de que lo había hecho.

Emm… esta autora tiene flojera de escribir lo que pasó en las clases. Sólo tengo que decir que estuvieron aburridas y sin ninguna novedad…. Ahora, siguiendo con la historia, la hora de salida había llegado (N/YS: me encantaría que así de rápido llegara u.u)

.- Nos vemos—se despidió Kai

.- ¿Ya te vas?

.- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que… ¿para qué me quedo?

.- Es viernes, Hiwatari… viernes

.- ¿Y?

.- ¿Cómo que "y"?—Yuriy se escuchaba entre incrédulo e indignado

.- Como lo dije

.- No tienes sentido de la diversión—dijo el pelirrojo—Generalmente, dos chicos solteros y bien parecidos como nosotros, esperan con impaciencia el viernes porque toman en cuenta la genial sugerencia de salir por ahí en lugar de encerrarnos en un cuarto

.- Me quedo con la segunda, gracias—dijo le bicolor impasible

.- Oh, Kai… no seas tan… amargado… Al menos demos una vuelta por el parque que esta a unas calles de aquí, quiero despejarme un poco

.- ¿Tengo opciones?—Hiwatari aún pensaba en la posibilidad de librarse de aquello

.- Es eso o salir a algún club nocturno

.- ¿A cuántas calles dices que está el parque?

.- Dios¿qué voy a hacer con él?

Caminaron hacia el dichoso parque. Aquella escena no era nueva. Cada viernes era lo mismo, Yuriy insistía una y otra vez que debían salir a alguna parte a divertirse. La mayoría de las veces, Kai salía victorioso y podía regresar tranquilo a su departamento. Pero en otra, como esa, Yuriy ganaba y lograba convencer a Kai de salir… aunque fuera al parque. Llegaron aún con las quejas de Yuriy. Kai hizo oídos sordos a lo último.

.- No es tan difícil se sociable¿sabías?

.- No me importa

.- Sería fácil salir a divertirnos, tú tienes auto

.- No me importa

.- Conoceríamos a un par de chicas lindas y pasaríamos una noche maravillosa con ellas

.- No me importa

.- Tal vez conocerías al amor de tu vida, Kai

.- No me importa

Yuriy siguió con la larga lista de cosas que podían realizar sin salían a divertirse. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que Kai ya no contestaba con su típico "No me importa", ni siquiera notó que el chico ya no caminaba a su lado.

.- … y serías muy popular… ¿qué dices, Kai?—preguntó el pelirrojo, pensando que su amigo lo había estado escuchando

Buscó con la mirada a Kai al no recibir respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que ya no caminaba junto a él. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kai parado unos metros atrás.

.- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Yuriy, no recibió respuesta

Fue en ese momento que notó que una mano salida de quien sabe donde se aferraba a la gabardina de Kai. Encontró que una persona que estaba recostada sobre la banca frente a la que Kai se había detenido era quien tomaba la vestimenta de su amigo. Lo más seguro es que buscara dinero y lo más seguro era que Kai, siendo tan avaro, no se lo diera. Se acercó hacia donde Kai se encontraba.

.- Sólo dale una moneda y ya—sugirió Yuriy

Kai dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que se aferraba a su ropa. Era un chico, más o menos de su misma edad. Se veía… no estaba bien, eso pudo asegurarlo Hiwatari. Observó sus ojos y no pudo despegarse de ellos. Dorado.

.- Creo que fue suficiente paseo—dijo después de un rato haciendo que el chico soltara su gabardina y empezando a caminar de nuevo

Yuriy observó el chico que estaba recostado y encogió los hombros. Sacó una moneda de su pantalón y la puso sobre la banca. Después, siguió a Kai.

.- No debes ser tan avaro, el pobre chico debe estar solo—dijo al alcanzar al bicolor

.- No me importa

.- … Insensible…—musitó el pelirrojo

.- No es mi culpa que esté solo—se defendió Kai al escuchar a su amigo—Y si soy insensible¿qué?... es algo que no me importa

.- Ya lo sé

Llegaron de nuevo a la preparatoria. Yuriy se despidió y Kai fue hacia donde estaba su auto. Entró en él, pero no lo encendió. Suspiro fastidiado.

.- No debe importarme—se dijo

Recordó los ojos del chico. Jamás había visto unos ojos así, en nadie.

.- Estúpido Yuriy—se quejó murmurando—Ya me metió ideas estúpidas a la cabeza

Golpeó el volante con sus dedos y suspiró. Recordó que tenía que irse, pero tampoco tenía deseos de arrancar.

.- Diablos… no sé ni porque voy a hacer esto

Salió del auto. No había nadie cerca. Yuriy ya estaba camino a su casa y era extraño que alguien se quedase después de clases. Regresó a aquel parque. Buscó el lugar en donde había visto al chico. Cuando llegó, el chico seguía ahí. Kai miró a todos lados antes de agacharse para quedar frente a la banca. El chico estaba dormido… o eso parecía.

.- No sé porque hago esto—repitió

Extendió la mano y tocó la frente del chico. Se sorprendió al sentir que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Bien, el clima era frío, era lógico que se enfermara. Observó la vestimenta del chico. Vestía una ligera camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros. No tenía calzado. Kai se quitó la gruesa gabardina y la colocó sobre el cuerpo del chico. Sintió que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y se dispuso a regresar a su auto. No dio ni tres pasos cuando se volvió a detener.

Miró de reojo al chico.

"_Diablos" _pensó

Regresó sobre sus pasos y quedó nuevamente frente a la banca. Miró a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo veía. Tomó al chico en brazos y caminó hacia donde estaba su auto. No le gustaba llamar la atención, pero caminar por un parque con un chico dormido en brazos es algo llamativo.

.- ¿Sucede algo, señor?—preguntó un oficial acercándose a él

.- Ehh… no, es sólo que… se desmayó—el nerviosismo rara vez se presentaba en Kai

.- ¿Usted lo conoce?—preguntó el hombre señalando al chico

.- S-sí…es mi… hermano—inventó de inmediato el bicolor

Antes de que el oficial hiciera una nueva pregunta, Kai reanudó su camino hacia la preparatoria. No pensó en que le preguntarían acerca del chico, de hecho, no pensó al momento de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Llegó a su auto. Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta del copiloto y colocó al chico en el asiento. Entró él al auto y arrancó.

Bien, ya había logrado pasar la parte más difícil. Ahora… ¿qué seguía?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales: **Hallo! Estoy aquí con una nueva y rara idea más n.n … No sé que decir a lo que acabo de escribir, se me ocurrió cuando regresaba de la escuela y tuve que pasar por un parque.. vi a un gatito tan kawaii que quise llevármelo, pero no pude hacerlo porque recordé que ya tengo una mascota kawaii en casa u.u … En fin, de ahí surgió la idea…

Sé que este capítulo estuvo MUY aburrido, pero les aseguro que los que siguen no serán así… claro, en caso de que quieran que lo siga n.n

Dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que es la peor basura que han leído en su vida n.n

Sayonara!


	2. Hello

**Hello **

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Género:** General, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, no?... Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao

**Dedicatoria: **A **AlexiaLKLR** n.n… Arigato, ninia, sin ti, no podría haber seguido con esta historia… n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno), contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H o como lo conozcas. Si no les gusta, mejor no lean y si les gusta… dejen review! n.nU**

Ok, quizá Kai aparezca** demasiado **OOC

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Hello**

**Capítulo 2: Hello**

Dos horas y media y cerca de 6 tazas de café habían hecho que Kai comenzara a cuestionarse acerca de la decisión que había tomado. Ya no había vuelta atrás… y no sabía si tomar eso como una buena o mala noticia. Desde que había llegado a su departamento no había despegado la mirada del chico que ahora ocupaba su cama (y que por cierto, no daba señales de querer despertar) y sólo dejaba de observarlo para ir a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café más. Por primera vez, no sabía que hacer.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a la taza que sostenía entre sus manos, acabando al fin el contenido. No podía apartar la mirada del chico que descansaba frente a él. La larga y negra cabellera se esparcía sobre las sábanas y en su rostro había una mueca de intranquilidad, con un casi imperceptible sonrojo adornándole las mejillas. Un paño blanco estaba sobre su frente. El chico ruso dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a él. Extendió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, casi en una caricia. Su fiebre había bajado bastante comparándola con la que tenía horas atrás. Se reprendió mentalmente al descubrirse ligeramente aliviado y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza obligando a esas estúpidas ideas a desaparecer.

De nueva cuenta tomó la taza vacía y se dirigió hacia la cocina con toda intención de prepararse una nueva dosis de cafeína (lo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre). Era lo único que lograba mantenerlo tranquilo. Aún no entendía con exactitud lo que lo había orillado a llevar a un extraño de "huésped" a su departamento, pero hasta ese momento la que se le hacía más lógica era aquella de que Yuriy le había metido ideas raras e inútiles a la cabeza con su mini sermón de sobre la caridad y la sensibilidad… ya empezaba a pensar que Yuriy sólo para eso aparecía en su vida: perturbar su existencia con locas y raras ideas (NY: ¬.¬ más vale que te retractes, Hiwatari… xD). Y como resultado justo en ese momento una de esas locas y raras ideas estaba inconsciente sobre su cama. Genial.

Tomó la taza (ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había llenado) y regresó a su habitación. Sin embargo, tanta dedicación en preparar un dosis verdaderamente efectiva de su droga preferida se fue por el caño cuando justo dos segundos después de haber abierto la puerta de la dichosa habitación soltó la taza (que obviamente se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo) derramando su contenido por el suelo. Pero, no fue precisamente el desastre (GRAN desastre, desde el punto de vista de Kai) lo que importó… Aquello que logró que soltara la taza fue lo que en realidad robó toda su atención. El chico seguía sobre su cama, sí, pero no inconsciente.

El pelinegro estaba sentado sobre la cama, mientras que analizaba (o eso parecía) el lugar en donde estaba, sin siquiera advertir la presencia de Kai quien desde la puerta lo observaba expectante. En ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza ni un ligera idea de lo que diría cuando el chico despertara, por lo que por primera vez y yendo en contra del orgullo Hiwatari, huyó de la situación.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, agradecido de que el chico no hubiese notado su presencia (ni con el "escándalo" de la taza rompiéndose, lo hizo). Recargó su peso sobre la misma puerta y lanzó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse… aunque de manera contraproducente, eso sólo lo irritó más. No había una razón concreta para estar nervioso, preocupado o al borde del colapso. No era nada de otro mundo. Sólo tenía que presentarse ante el chico, preguntar por su nombre (en caso de que tuviera) y fin del asunto. No tenía porque darle tantas explicaciones… ¿verdad?

.- Cálmate, Kai—dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos—No es gran cosa, sólo pregunta su nombre y después decides si echarlo o dejar que se quede, eres rápido tomando decisiones… ahora… ¿por qué diablos lo traje?... ¡diablos!... No es pregunta de nuevo!

Dio media vuelta y con gran determinación observó la puerta. Extendió el brazo con toda intención de tomar el pomo de la misma, pero en un rápido movimiento, dicho brazo regresó a su costado.

.- No te comportes así—se dijo—Ya estaba decidido¿no?... sólo pregunta por su nombre, donde vive, demás tonterías y punto final… ¿y si se pone violento?... ¡No!... ¡No puede ser que ahora tenga miedo!... ¡Es más chico que yo!... ¡No hay porque…!... ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto!... Mejor entra y ter…

La garganta de Kai se cerró. Hubiese seguido con su _reconfortante _monólogo de no ser porque de pronto, la puerta se abrió… ¿Y adivinen quién estaba del otro lado?... oh, sorpresa de sorpresas… Algo tan _poco predecible_…

El ruso observó con los ojos como platos al chico frente a él. No sabía que decir. No había nada en su cabeza. Nada de nada. De pronto, sus ideas habían tenido la _genial _idea de largarse de vacaciones dejándolo solo y desamparado a mitad de ese gran problema. La boca seca y el corazón latiéndole casi a mil por hora… Ese definitivamente no era el Hiwatari Kai que todos conocían.

El pelinegro, por su parte, miraba a Kai con curiosidad y confusión mezcladas. Recorrió con la mirada a la persona que había encontrado al otro lado de la puerta, tratando de reconocerlo y, obviamente, no tuvo buenos resultados.

.- ¿Quién eres?—preguntó con la voz impregnada de curiosidad

¿Y que hizo Kai?...

… Prácticamente sudó a mares. Su boca se secaba más a cada segundo y la razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso aún no llegaba. Observó de nueva cuanta al chico y mentalmente se convenció de que era mucho más pequeño que él y que en caso de que se pusiera agresivo, no había grandes probabilidades de recibir daños graves y…

"_¡NO!... ¡Piensa de manera coherente, Kai!... ¡No hay razón para tener miedo!... esperen... ¿Yo hablando de miedo?... ¡Yuriy y sus estúpidas ideas!"_

Y así Kai siguió enviándole maldiciones mentales a cierto pelirrojo, casi logrando olvidarse de la presencia de _cierto _pelinegro.

.-… Pero me las va a pagar, ya verá, sufrirá en serio cuando coloque mis manos sobre su cuello y yo disfrutaré demasiado mientras se retuerce por la falta de aire y…

.- ¿Quién?—ahora, _cierta_ voz lo sacó de sus _lindas _cavilaciones

.- ... —risa nerviosa

.- …—mirada curiosa

Kai pasó saliva y se aclaró la garganta rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que su voz no lo dejara en ridícula frente a aquel extraño.

.-…—nada, de su boca no salió nada

Y ahora era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que Kai deseaba que cualquier estupidez robara la atención de la persona frente a él. Miró a todos lados, excepto al frente. El pelinegro seguía interrogándolo con la mirada y en su intento de escape, su mirada fue a parar al suelo, donde estaba los pedazos de la que fuera su taza favorita… bien, casi se veía la bombilla sobre la cabeza de Kai n.n

.- ¡Mira que desastre!—exclamó Kai en una imitación casi digna del Oscar de una ama de casa que no tiene mayores preocupaciones que mantener limpio y ordenado su hogar— ¡Tú regresa adentro mientras me encargo de esto!

Tomó al chico por los hombros, lo hizo dar media vuelta y casi lo pateó de regreso a la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta después de eso. Todo de una manera _amable _y _gentil_, claro.

Otra vez, un suspiro abandonó su boca. Se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Se dispuso a buscar lo que fuera que sirviera para limpiar aquel desastre… porque debía haber algo dentro del departamento¿verdad?...

De forma casi automática se dirigió hacia la cocina… y en lugar de buscar _aquello _que iba a buscar, terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

.- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Y bueno, supongo que no hace falta decir como siguió la cosa¿verdad?... en resumidas cuentas, lo que Kai intentaba hacer era suicidarse de una manera _sutil _por el ridículo que había pasado y que obviamente no quería que se volviera a repetir.

… Y supongo que tampoco es un secreto que su intento de suicidio no dio muy buenos resultados; 5 minutos golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared ya lo habían aburrido y al final desistió y comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo que pudiera ayudarlo con ese desastre frente a su habitación. Al final, se decidió por una simple y _muy_ útil servilleta.

Se disponía a regresar al campo de guerra (conocido también como "El aburrido lugar frente a la puerta de mi habitación"). Dio media vuelta y…

.- Dime quién eres—¿hace falta mencionar quién hablo?

… ejem… como decía; Kai dio media vuelta, se encontró con el chico aquel y… dio un salto digno de un gato asustado, pero, aunado con el grito que salió de su garganta, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una damisela en apuros y no de un varonil y, sobre todo _valiente_, chico que huía del extraño huésped que se arrepentía de haber _invitado. _

… etto… creo que se dieron cuenta de que Kai recibió un buen susto… raro¿no?

.- … trata de… no volver a hacer eso—dijo Kai mientras trataba de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón

El chico no dijo nada, sólo miró a Kai con ese par de ojos dorados que en ese momento hacían de él, la mejor imitación del lindo gatito de Shrek que el ruso hubiese visto antes… ¿lindo?

.- Vamos, dime quién eres—pidió el chico con una sonrisa

"_¿Acaso sólo sabe decir eso?" _se preguntó Kai, aunque a decir verdad, la preguntita ya lo estaba fastidiando

Tomó al chico nuevamente por los hombros y lo hizo caminar de regreso a la habitación. En cuanto entró, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su armario y tomar lo primero que su mano alcanzara y tendérselas al chico… ah, claro, sin olvidar mencionar que mientras hacía esto (y aunque lo hizo rápido) tuvo que soportar a _cierto _pelinegro detrás suyo que no paraba de repetir lo mismo: "_Dime quien eres, dime quien eres, dime quien eres…". _Comenzaba a pensar que el chico tenía complejo de CD rayado.

.- ¡Hiwatari Kai!... ¿Contento?—dijo ya bastante exasperado

El pelinegro sólo atinó a sonreír. Y después de tan _amable _respuesta, Kai _amablemente,_ claro, se dispuso a casi lanzar al chico al cuarto de baño para luego _sellar _la puerta.

.- ¡Ahora quédate ahí adentro, date un baño, haz lo que quieras y después hablamos!—ordenó el ruso

.- Sipi!—y la respuesta que recibió sólo lo irritó aún más… si era posible…

Salió de la habitación y se llevó la _agradable _sorpresa de que su pie fue a dar sobre el desastre que aún no limpiaba. No, si con lo _feliz _que se encontraba en ese momento, mejor noticia no pudo recibir. Y así, casi echando fuego por la boca, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Aquello de "Date un baño y haz lo que quieras" no era más que una pequeña distracción (por decirlo de alguna manera). Tampoco era que se sintiera muy feliz sabiendo que aquel chico estuviera utilizando su baño, gastando su agua y pronto, utilizando su ropa (NY: algo me dice que Kai es… envidioso nnU)… pero al menos eso le daría tiempo de tomar una decisión. ¿Qué haría después?... Es decir, el chico ya pararía con su estúpida y fastidiosa pregunta de "¿Quién eres?" y Kai estaba completamente convencido de que no era nada violento, pero… ¿y luego?... Sólo tenía dos opciones: Sacarlo casi a patadas de su casa o dejar que se quedara. Pues, la primera le atraía más, el chico lo irritaba demasiado y él no era de aquellos que acostumbran ayudar a la gente… y, sin embargo, aquel discurso de Yuriy aún rondaba por su cabeza… él era insensible¿y?... así lo querían, no hacía falta cambiar. Aunque también el pequeño detalle de "Kai trajo al chico" y no el de "El chico siguió a Kai"… ¿para que se había decidido por _ayudarlo_, entonces?... Oh, dilemas…

Para cuando Kai _despertó _de su ensoñación, el chico pelinegro (del cual todavía no sabía su nombre) estaba sentado a su lado mientras lo miraba casi con un signo de interrogación pintado en su rostro.

.- ¿Qué diablo ves?—preguntó Kai

.- ¿Terminaste?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Te he estado hablando… y no respondes…

.- Hfm... ¿qué quieres?

.- No lo sé… dijiste que hablaríamos

Oh, si, la famosa decisión…

.-… ejem… pues…

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó

.- Rei…

.- ¿Rei qué?

.- emm… sólo Rei

.- Bien, _sólo _Rei… ¿dónde vives?

.- pues… en ningún lado… creo… ya no

.- ...—Kai no pudo hacer más que levantar una ceja ante la respuesta del chico, eso de "creo" no le dejaba nada en claro

.- …

.- Bien, hagamos algo… por esta noche te puedes quedar y… luego…

.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—interrumpió Rei

.- ¿Hacer qué?

.- Tú sabes… pues… ayudarme… cualquiera hubiera pasado de largo

Kai miró al pelinegro si saber qué responder. Era algo que desde el momento en el que lo había subido al auto se había preguntado… y aún no tenía la respuesta.

Justo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta principal se abrió de forma precipitada. Kai giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la entrada, sólo había una persona capaz de entrar de esa manera a su departamento.

.- ¡No tienes por que correr a recibirme, ya sé que me extrañabas!

Y Kai gritó internamente por la mala suerte que tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justamente en ese momento?... Oh sí, el mundo lo odiaba.

Mientras el bicolor seguía lamentándose, desde la puerta, Boris Kuznetsov no hacía más que sonreír sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de una persona que _no _debía estar en aquel departamento. Con verdadera curiosidad, rara en él, miró a Rei.

.- ¿Y él quién es?—preguntó a Kai

"_Definitivamente Dios me odia" _pensó el bicolor

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Etto… Hola!... emm… no hay mucho que decir de este cap. Es corto y toda una basura, pero es lo que salió n.nU… Empecé a hacerlo desde la semana pasada y si tardé fue porque mi arcaica y muy lenta computadora no me permitía terminarlo… y no es una tonta excusa!... --U… en serio, tengo una computadora que debería estar en la basura… ToT… pero weno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida, triste vida… T.T… ejem… nn… como decía… etto… siento la tardanza, es que sufrí de una crisis escolar, a los profesores se les dio por llenarme de tarea… y como a mi me encanta la tarea, pues…

Etto… taba leyendo el cap anterior y pues me disculpo por mis _horrores _de ortografía… y si hay en este (que es lo más seguro), tamb me disculpo… es que me desespero n.nU. Ahora, todavía no me la creo… 20 reviews!... o.o… son mushos… n.n thanks a lot… me animan bastante sus rev's… así que, a responderlos! nn

**Aniat Hikouri.- **Hi!... etto… la razón por la que Rei estaba ahí es top secret… shhh!... gomen ne, no puedo decirla n.nU… Thanks por el rev

**AlexiaLKLR.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado!... y nuevamente, gracias… ya lo dije, sin ti esta historia no hubiera seguido y espero que este tmb te haya gustado, ya que esta hecho especialmente para ti nn… weno, espero que sea de tu agrado y ia no te metas en problemas, aprende a mi que soy ninia wena 6.6… etto… Ja ne! n.nU

**Nadryl.- **Lemon?... ay!... ia les dije, soy ninia wena… 6.6… xD… pues eso del lemon ocupa mi cabeza constantemente y tal vez ponga uno aquí, pero no toi segura, mis lemon no sirven T.T… weno, espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

**KaT Ivanov.- **Pues este ta igual de corto n.nU… es que mi inspiración (que es poca) no dio para más… espero que te guste este cap tmb. See ya!

**Yoyo.- **--U… conmigo se mueren de impaciencia… gomen por la demora, pero ia puse la excusa allá arriba. Me alegra leer que te haya gustado… espero que con este cap, la historia no pierda su… ejem… _encanto… _Ja Ne!

**Dani Hiwatari.- **n.n me halgas ninia, y yo que pensaba que no les iba a gustar… es que me desespero y escribo las cosas sin pensarlo… espero que este tmb te guste n.n… See u!

**Charo Nakano.- **ia lo se! Kai es un maldito bastardo insensible!... nah! Pero así me gusta… y pues mi (énfasis en el "mi") Neko ya no estará tan desprotegido, ahora tiene a **mi **Kai para que lo proteja n.n… See ya!

**Aelita.- **etto… Hola! n.nU

**Angy B. Mizhuara.- **Te apoyo, ninia!... mi kere un neko! Y tambien a Kai!... mi mente pervertida empieza a imaginar cosas n.n… -se pierde-… oh, un neko… etto… 6.6… 9.9… creo que mejor no hablo de ellos, ya que me vuelvo estúpida n.nU… weno, gracias por el rev y espero que este cap tmb te guste n.n… Ja ne!

**Merry Ivanov.- **En serio! Leer que les gusta me anima bastante!... Gracias!... weno, espero que este no haya bajado el nivel de la historia… Ja ne!

**Kaei Kon.- **no me importa el tamaño del review!... los amo!... los amo a ustedes! n.n… y pues siento la tardanza… pero también como que mi inspiración andaba de vacaciones y me dejo sola y desamparada T.T… Espero que el cap te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon.- **De nuevo, gomen por la demora… pero aquí está!... Ja ne!

**Lucy Kuznetzov Kon Sakuma.- **Dios! Que nick tan largo escogiste, ninia! xD… etto… respecto a porque se lo llevó… pues, creeme, ni io lo sé… xD… nah!... es secreto de estado… 6.6… algún día se revelará el secreto que inquieta al mundo! xD… pero weno, se lo ievo porque io le dije xD, sólo tomo mi Cetro del Milenio, entro en su mente, lo controlo y los obligo a hacer lo que io quiera… inténtalo, es relax total xD… Y tal como lo pediste, ahí ta el lindo Boris… ¬.¬ aclarando, que es **mío**... xD… weno, nos leemos!

**GadissGrayword.- **yep… y mi quiere un lindo gatito! Y si es como Rei mucho mejor!... me alegra que te haya gustado. See ya!

**Maia Hayashibara.- **ia estuvo que me asesinas!... n.nU es que tuve un cr… mejor lee mi excusa allá arriba n.n… ja ne!

**Nekot.- **ah, tus fics!... la estúpida escuela no me ha dejado leerlos ! T.T… voy a iorar!... pero weno, ya toi de vaca y verás que pronto recibirás mis revs… jajaja!... te voy a atormentar!... ejem… como decía... pues me alegra que te haya gustado!... y pensamos igual: Kero un neko como Rei!... sólo para mí! n.nU… wenu, nos leemos!

**Kai250.- **Tu sabes que soy ninia wena y que siempre sigo los consejos de mis hermanas mayores n0n… vdd que Kai y Rei se igual de lindos que Kai y Takao n.n… tu si me comprendes!... ja!...wenu… kero platicar contigo! T.T… me siento sola en el msn! xD… weno, nos leemos luego!

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa.- **o.O… tu?... aquí?... orale… yo no sabía que… weno… un rev es un rev y eso alimenta más a mi ego xD… ¬.¬ mira quien lo dice, la que casi grita que no sirve para escribir… porque… de eso me quejaba, no?... ay, mi memoria!... ya tengo alzhaimer (o como se diga) prematuro --U… Ja ne!

**Fujisaki Yami****.- **ejem… prefiero no tocar el tema de "la paga"… me hace pensar cosas raras… --… alguien me ha pegado lo pervertida… cofcofcofAicofcof… xD… es que me pierdo en un mundo como que bien del tipo Adults Only… n.nU… ah, mi es una pervertida!... Espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado. Ja ne!

**Zhena HiK.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado… y como que ia parezco disco rayado, pero espero que este tmb te guste n.n… o.o… oye… ya casi es tu cumple, no?... pues si no te "veo"… Happy B-Day adelantado!... --U… ya casi es, no?... porque cometo cada equivocación que… ah, mejor ni hablo de eso… Ja ne!

Dejen Reviews!... O si no… o si no!... etto… o.o… mmm… Ja ne! n.nU


End file.
